Sunlight Ship MKII
Sunlight Ship MKII is the eighth location in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. Appearance Present Exterior The skies are blue and has a big sun with white clouds. It has a yellow sail with a small white star-shaped diamond on the center. It has a yellow foreground with a dark yellow stage porter, small dark yellow stairs and a lime Observation Orb. It has a red roof, an orange wall and a black door which leads to a room. Interior The interior shows a big blue pipe with a large light blue circle with white crosses. It has five black circles and a black door. It has a yellow foreground with a reddish-pink arrow symbol on the middle-center. It has a light grey wires with a yellow diamond symbol that connects to a blue pipe. The dark red wall section shows a large white screen, a purple beanbag, a pink squared-table and a whiteboard camera which contacts Pezzottaite. Past Exterior In the Past, the skies are light lavender and has no sun. It doesn't have a sail, an Observation Orb and a roof. The wall is red. Interior In the Past, it has lots of metal tubes everywhere. It has an unfinished blue pipe tube and a yellow sign which says "DANGER! DO NOT ENTER". It has a grey foreground with a white arrow symbol on the middle-center. It has a small unfinished grey machine and a grey square next to the yellow sign. The dark yellow wall section shows a large white screen, a deflated purple beanbag, a yellow squared-table and a whiteboard camera. Bad Future Exterior Same except the entrance-room was destroyed, missing light yellow sail curtains and a missing Observation Orb. The skies are lavender and thundery. Interior Same except the blue pipe breaks with lots of purple toxic-water coming out. The yellow diamond symbol is white, the small camera button is reddish-pink and a light pink whiteboard screen with a cracked Pink Diamond gem. The foreground is broken. Good Future Exterior The Good Future shows a beach-ball, a red umbrella with a yellow star, two green slime-trampolines, a barbecue stand, two lollipops and a white sign which says "FUN!". The sky is a bit clearer. Interior The Good Future shows a light blue fan, a steaming pool, a reddish-pink star and a green arrow on the floor. The dark pink wall section shows an inflatable soft purple seat with a pink soft table, a yellow whiteboard with a sign that says "BREAK OUT THIS SUMMER!" and a dark red star above the text. It has a green text which says "LUXURY!". Locations * Sunlight Ship MKII Prison Room * Sunlight Ship MKII Cannon Room * Sunlight Ship MKII Frosty Engine Room * Sunlight Ship MKII Back Room * Sunlight Ship MKII Cave Room * Sunlight Ship MKII Station * Sunlight Ship MKII Power Plant * Sunlight Ship MKII The Head * Sunlight Ship MKII Escape Room Trivia * The old MKI ship was destroyed by Kornerupine. * Sunlight Ship MKII is the only location to have lots of room locations. * This is the first Present location to be destroyed completely. * Sunlight Ship MKII was slightly inspired by Halberd from Kirby. * In the overview of Mystique Island, the ship was not completely destroyed. * It also have an Observation Orb. Gallery For more images, see Sunlight Ship MKII/Gallery. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Locations Category:Mystique Island Category:Major Locations